Daikoukai Jidai V/Navigator Cards
Navigators can be obtained by either drawing them from NP, tickets, or gems. Clicking on the card flips the portrait to reveal a brief biography about them. Rule of thumb is the same as most social games: the rarer the card, the better their stats. There are currently four rarity rankings: Normal (N), Rare ®, Super Rare (SR), and Ultra Rare (UR). Historical figures and original characters from Eurasia, America, and Asia can be presently obtained. Ultra Rare versions of historical characters are treated as distinctly different individuals and can only be acquired by fulfilling their respective contracts. The player can initially hold a maximum of fifty cards. The game allows one card to be drawn for free everyday. Scouted characters are needed to command the player's fleet. Each character has stats which specialize in one of three attributes: Adventure (navigation), Battle, Commerce, and each ship assigns three slots for each trait. It is advised for players to use these slots for specialists only, although the player can still choose whoever they please. Added in late 2015 is Adaptability, an attribute that enables navigators to activate a ship's hidden potential. It is visually represented by the number of bells attached to a card. Only R and SR cards have this distinct trait. Recruits do not impact the main plot and act as theatrical system messages. If the player desires to do so, they can unlock initiation conditions for a crew member's side quests. Initiation conditions and rewards vary on the individual; they are listed within the characters dictionary listing. Once the player activates them, they can finish them at their own pace. Quitting the quest line means the player will need to restart them from scratch. Side quests offer character interactions and rewards independent of the main story. Completing them adds a special skill for the star character. Characters are strengthened by increasing their level. Experience is gained through fusing, or sacrificing unwanted cards to fuel the target. Cards can also be awakened once they reach maximum level and if the player possesses an exact duplicate. Awakening boosts the optimum parameters and extends the card's level count. Each card can be awakened two times, and the indicator for this trait is visually located on the portrait side of each card at the bottom right hand corner and by adding a plus mark after the card's rarity (i.e. SR+). A card which has reached its maximum awakening boost gains the High (H) indicator in front of its rarity ranking (i.e. HSR). Active party members gain merit points by participating in battles or exploration. Gaining merit allows them to rise in rank to reflect their usage within the player's deck. Titles Skills Select characters will have personal skills to further assist exploration, combat, or trade. Some only appear through awakening while others are unlocked via side quests. - Battle= Morale= |-|Attack= |-|Condition= |-|Defense= |-|Analysis= |-|Performance= |-|Recovery= - Commerce= Trade= |-|Investment= }} Navigator List The navigator card list indicates awakened skills in parentheses, underlines advanced skills, and highlights side quest skills in bolded letters. Normal= |-|Rare= |-|Super Rare= |-|Ultra Rare= |-|Legendary Rare= Waitresses Found in certain towns, a waitress may provide the player with vital information to complete the game. Relations can be built by telling her about discoveries, handing her 100 gold tips, and chatting with her. If she likes the protagonist enough, she will give more helpful advice. Avoiding her or flirting with another waitress will lower her affection rating, which can be checked with the barkeep. Should her relationship values be maximized, she will shower the player with rare gifts. Character Reference Nina= Nina (UW5).png|Nina Nina 2 (UW5).png|Summer outfit Nina 3 (UW5).png|Christmas outfit Nina 4 (UW5).png|Cat ears Nina 5 (UW5).png|Halloween costume Nina 6 (UW5).png|Pale Nina |-|NPCs= Rocco Alemkel (UW5).png|Rocco Alemkel Captain Kidd (UW5).png|Captain Kidd Portuguese Representative (UW5).png|Portuguese Representative Spanish Representative (UW5).png|Spanish Representative French Representative (UW5).png|French Representative English Representative (UW5).png|English Representative Dutch Representative (UW5).png|Dutch Representative Sheeda (UW5).png|Sheeda Davy Jones (UW5).png|Davy Jones NPC 1 (UW5).png|European Barkeep NPC 2 (UW5).png|Shipwright NPC 3 (UW5).png|European Merchant NPC 4 (UW5).png|European Navigator 1 NPC 5 (UW5).png|European Navigator 2 NPC 6 (UW5).png|European Navigator 3 NPC 7 (UW5).png|European Navigator 4 NPC 8 (UW5).png|European Guard NPC 9 (UW5).png|European Pirate 1 NPC 10 (UW5).png|European Pirate 2 NPC 11 (UW5).png|European Character 1 NPC 12 (UW5).png|European Character 2 NPC 13 (UW5).png|European Character 3 NPC 14 (UW5).png|European Character 4 NPC 40 (UW5).png|European Character 5 NPC 15 (UW5).png|African Barkeep NPC 16 (UW5).png|African Merchant NPC 17 (UW5).png|Hindu Barkeep NPC 18 (UW5).png|Hindu Merchant NPC 19 (UW5).png|Middle Eastern Navigator 1 NPC 20 (UW5).png|Middle Eastern Navigator 2 NPC 37 (UW5).png|Middle Eastern Character NPC 21 (UW5).png|Taiwanese Merchant NPC 22 (UW5).png|Taiwanese Barkeep NPC 23 (UW5).png|Chinese Barkeep NPC 24 (UW5).png|Chinese Merchant NPC 25 (UW5).png|Chinese Navigator 1 NPC 26 (UW5).png|Chinese Navigator 2 NPC 27 (UW5).png|Chinese Pirate NPC 28 (UW5).png|Korean Merchant NPC 29 (UW5).png|Korean Barkeep NPC 30 (UW5).png|Korean Navigator NPC 31 (UW5).png|Japanese Barkeep NPC 32 (UW5).png|Japanese Merchant NPC 33 (UW5).png|Japanese Navigator 1 NPC 34 (UW5).png|Japanese Navigator 2 NPC 35 (UW5).png|South American Character NPC 36 (UW5).png|North American Character NPC 38 (UW5).png|North American Character 2 NPC 39 (UW5).png|Native Character Category:Gameplay Category:Miscellaneous Characters